1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to diagnostic systems. More specifically, the invention is an automobile diagnostic system for monitoring in real-time various subsystem components such as brakes, shocks, universal joints, exhaust and transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Various automobile diagnostic systems have been devised for analyzing real-time performance of automobile sub-systems. However, the practice of audio technology within vehicles as a diagnostic tool has been limited to the utilization of audio sensors for ascertaining characteristic failure and other noises of various sub-system component parts. For example, conventional audio sensors have been used exclusively to detect muffler noises. One of the set backs of this particular diagnostic method is a visual inspection is almost always required as a matter of routine before any physical damage or a reasonable course of repair can be determined for a respective subsystem. Unlike conventional diagnostic tools as described hereinbelow, the automobile monitoring system according to the invention solves the problem noted above by utilizing a combination video and audio detector system for monitoring real-time images and noises associated with numerous sub-system components within a vehicle. This type of apparatus and analysis is lacking in conventional diagnostic tools described below.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,371 issued to Shimizu discloses a motor-driven power steering system which includes a linkage mechanism having tie rods coupled to the steerable wheels and an arm coupled to the tire rods and interconnecting the steering wheel and steerable wheels to each other. A torque detector is disposed within the linkage mechanism for detecting the torque applied to the steering wheel and generating a signal indicative of the detected torque. Noise and vibration are prevented from being transmitted to the passenger compartment and the steering wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,707,687 issued to Thomas et al. discloses a tool diagnostic circuit comprising a detector which discriminates between tool break acoustic signatures and spiky noises. A common tool break vibration signature is indicated by a sudden appearance of a dense spiky noise. Digital signal pattern recognition logic is used to reject noise based on its lower spike density via an up/down counter. An alarm sounds upon the occurrence of a tool break signature. Preprocessed vibration signal samples are tested against a detection threshold and an alarm generated if the respective signals exceed a preset threshold by a preset count.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,868 issued to McTaggart discloses a phase polarity test instrument, which determines the relative phase polarities between two acoustic or electric signals. A built-in dual channel amplifier enables a pair of microphones to be used as probes to determine phase polarities between two speakers. An OR-function selects the stronger of the two signals under test for comparison. A pair of LED indicators, “IN-PHASE (green), and “OUT-OF-PHASE (red), are driven from a dual-comparator discriminator circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,604 issued to Masaki et al. discloses a control system for an electric automobile. The control system provides selective current control for achieving high driving performance states of the electric vehicle. When in a drive mode, the system controls the current of an inverter and detects current, which drives an induction motor. In a charge mode, the system detects the current of the accumulated charge using the detector. The detector detects current for the two modes, although the current detection range varies or differs by several times between driving and charging modes. That is, the system detects higher current when driving, and lower current when charging as a diagnostic current detection system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,189 issued to Landy discloses a media mounting apparatus for mounting a television set and/or a VCR within motor vehicles. The support apparatus includes two mating wedge-shaped elements attached via hook and loop fasteners, which provide support for a TV or VCR in combination. The support apparatus includes a strap support configured with hook and loop fasteners for securing the respective devices securely mounted to the wedge support within a vehicle.
The British Patent No. GB 2 218 584 A granted to Heading et al. discloses an automobile monitoring system comprising an operational amplifier having a fixed alternating voltage of fixed frequency applied to a first input with dual feedback via a capacitance resistance circuit. A noise rejection circuit is connected to a second input, which also connects with a switch-controlled lamp cluster so that the second input voltage is dependent on the resistance of the lamp cluster. A voltage comparator is also used to control an indicator lamp and an active filter followed by a peak signal detector for lamp monitoring.
The Japanese Patent granted to Kenichi discloses a diagnostic tool for an automobile, which includes the utilization of a microphone for diagnosing an engine part or muffler condition. Engine noise from the microphone is sounded from an acoustic device in the automobile for diagnosing the condition of an engine. The microphone is installed on the muffler part of the automobile, and exhaust noise from the microphone is sounded by the acoustic device disposed within the automobile for audible appreciation of exhaust noise to ascertain failure characteristics from the muffler.
The European Patent No. EP 0 926 657 A1 granted to Christian et al. discloses an acoustic detection system which produces a reference signal for eliminating detected acoustic signals. The system includes the use of a vibration sensor, which is placed directly next to at least one source of parasitic noise. A signal is derived from this and used as a reference signal. A further signal is derived from an aerial measurement of acoustic pressure signals, which is correlated with the reference signal for subsequent process, and identification of an unknown external acoustic source.
The German Patent No. DE 199 00 782 A1 granted to Ruediger discloses a noise reduction device for automobiles comprising an active capacitive sound source disposed at one or both sides of a wheel housing. The device incorporates a noise detector coupled to an electronic control device, which supplies a signal to the sound source via an intermediate amplifier.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.